


Practice

by moonbeamkid



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeamkid/pseuds/moonbeamkid
Summary: Natasha can’t remember when it started, but after Thanos taking half of the world’s population and Tony’s return, they had started working out together.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Practice

Natasha can’t remember when it started, but after Thanos taking half of the world’s population and Tony’s return, they had started working out together. The first day Tony came in, he was still skinnier than anyone liked seeing him. With the morning break casting in through the windows, his skin looked translucent. 

He had asked her if she could help him with some boxing techniques, telling her he had gotten rusty. Despite all the voices in her head, demanding she tell him to go to bed and get some rest, she picked up a pair of boxing pads. He put on some gloves and they started. From then on, it became a regular morning occurrence. Practicing together without a word shared. 

Other things got introduced, one morning Nat walked in to find Tony had installed battle ropes and more heavy duty exercise equipment. Nat never blinked or acted surprised, knowing this might have been the only thing keeping Tony above ground. His skin started to look more lively. His boney shoulders and scrawny frame were replaced with sturdy muscles and a figure Nat was positive Tony had never acquired before. 

It was one of the more intense mornings, when they were both catching their breath, when Tony spoke. 

“I’m messed up.” Tony said, factually as if it were written in a history book somewhere. For all they knew, it could be. 

“Join the club.” Nat replied. Tony looked to her and she wondered if she had said the wrong thing. They shared a look, Nat in uncertainty and Tony in some kind of pondering. She couldn’t tell who stepped first, who closed the gap as their lips connected. But like their practiced fights, everything was in perfect unison. As Tony gripped her sides, her hand slid up the back of his neck and into his damp hair. He growled into her mouth and she pulled. 

As the sun rose above the horizon, they gasped and moaned, holding each other in a way they had feared to hold others for so long. In between the naked contact and pleasurable release, as her hands ran down his bare back and gripped his glutes, a spark of something more blossomed. As he moaned into her neck and kissed her nipples, a promise was made. Through practice and exercise, they would be what they couldn’t be for those past, they could be messed up together. 


End file.
